Harry Potter's Revenge on Quillow
by quillow
Summary: Read this only if you have read parts 1-3a of Harry Potter and the Bad Dreams and you are wondering where part 3b is. This is an authors note yet it really is a fic but you will be confused if you haven't read the Bad Dreams series.


Rachel (aka quillow) silently closed her sketch book and turned off the light taking a quick glance at the clock. "I have no time to do anything!" she exclaimed. Her school quarter had just ended and every day last week she had stayed up well past 11 o'clock. Being what she called a Sunday night insomniac, Rachel hoped to get to sleep relatively quickly… if she knew what her sleep would bring she would never have wished this.  
~  
  
Rachel felt herself being tugged down to a familiar cave-like room. "Oh no… this looks really familiar!" She noticed a familiar figure standing with his back towards her.  
  
"Hello?" she called out softly. The boy turned around and Rachel gasped. "HARRY POTTER?!?!"   
  
"Well, who did you think I was?" He asked, glaring at Rachel with his intense green eyes. Rachel just stood there, gaping up at him. "I need to talk to you Quillow!"  
  
"Who? Wha-?" Rachel asked looking behind her in confusion, and then it dawned on her… that was her pen name.  
  
"Oh boy, I have to deal with someone a few fries short of a happy meal," Harry said with a shake of his head.  
  
"hmmm?" Rachel voiced, visibly perplexed.  
  
"Anyways… there are a few things we have to agree to," Harry continued on.  
  
"Okay……"  
  
"First thing, could you stop beating me up… it's starting to really hurt now and I don't think it's very funny."  
  
"I can't promise you that," Rachel admitted.  
  
"Next, if you kill 1. Sirius 2. Ron 3. Hermione 4. Dumbledore 5. Any Weasley for that matter 6. Lupin I will boycott your story!" Harry threatened.  
  
"What? You can't boycott my story that's impossible, without you, there is no story."  
  
Harry ignored her, "Also, stop making me such a wimp I'm 15 for God sake (and stop making me say God so much when I'm not religious)."  
  
"You celebrate Christmas though…"  
  
"Silence!" Harry said bringing out his wand.  
  
"I'll make it up to you I promise…I'll… I'll tie the Dursley's to the whomping willow!" (a/n that's for you lizzie)  
  
"All I'm asking you to do is make me not so childish, I'm in Gryffindor, is that too much to ask for?" Harry put his wand away knowing it was just a hopeless situation, "Can we just agree on not making me throw up because throwing up is just dreadful."  
  
"Ummm…"  
  
Harry sighed, "Well, when is the next part of your story coming out?"  
  
"I'm hoping soon, I wrote the first 6 pages but I can't post them… I need some ideas if anyone wants to give me ideas I would love it!" Rachel exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Oh geeze, anything else while we're at it?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'd like to thank the following people: Loki (hehehe the God part was for you…thanks so much for reviewing!), Kayara (who looked for my story for 'ages' and finally found it), HarryLove12, ben leigh, Gabs (who writes really big pleases), Victor Krum (who tells me I'm too hard on myself), Lizzy (in her insistence to tie the Dursleys to the whomping willow), Connie (Thanks so much for your review it really touched my heart), Rufus (I love your stories by the way), Caitlin, jesi, dendraica, Xanthia (I appreciate everything you've helped me with!), Mimi, Ashley, Arabella Figg, Adelina, Jenn, Megan, colorful, Gracie, Kristin, Liz, Lee Jordan, Erica, isolemlysweariamup2nogood."  
  
"Are you finished?" Harry asked with exasperation. Suddenly there was a noise in the hallway. "Quillow, you need to leave it's Voldemort!"  
  
"What!?"   
  
"Leave, I've come here to fight him!" Harry said pushing Rachel aside.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"No, I won't be responsible for your death too!" Harry said looking down into her eyes.  
  
Suddenly Voldemort entered the room, "So Potter, we meet again…"  
  
~  
  
Rachel woke up in a cold sweat as she looked around trying to remember the details of her already forgotten nightmare.  
  
~~  
R/R with ideas for HP and the bad dreams or just to say hi and DON'T FLAME ME after all it's a fic  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything that relates to him belongs to JK Rowling 


End file.
